


A day on the beach

by OIAnni4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit of angst. But not enough to tag it as angst, F/F, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIAnni4/pseuds/OIAnni4
Summary: Just a day on the beach. A day with the girl Lena is crushing on, staying in a house she never wanted to visit, and her mother still on the lose. Just a regular vacation for a Luthor-----This is mostly fluff. Yes, you may have read this on fanfiction, I wrote it, I'm just re-posting it here (Made a note on the original)





	A day on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-posting this. I had a couple of stories in fanfiction.com that i'm bringing over, because i'm mostly posting here now. This one is... Idk, silly and fun. Need more of this in my life :v (There's one more that i'm changing a bit before re-posting it. it's angsty. So let's enjoy the fluff) Kinda based it on a trip i had. 
> 
> I re-wrote a couple of things based on comments that were left, but it's basically the same. I hope you like it. Sorry for any errors. There's more audience for English work than Spanish (and i need the practice)
> 
> I dont owe Supergirl or any of the characters

A day on the beach; Lena didn’t have many of those, she didn’t. When she was a child her mother would barely let her out to the yard, her only entertainment was playing chest with Lex. It was fun, and she was good at the game but there was really nothing more for her to do. If she wasn’t playing, her mother would make her take piano lessons, or learn a new language, ‘ _four languages are not enough, Lena. You are a Luthor now, Lionel keeps trying to make you part of the family, then you need prove yourself. There’s no time for kid’s games’._

Sometimes, she would hide away when Lillian was not around, she would go to the library and let herself travel to different worlds while still sitting on the cold floor, wishing to have adventures like those one day, have people to share them with… have someone love her as much as people did on the stories. ‘ _Stop dreaming, Lee’,_ Lex would always find her and tell her this ‘ _We are Luthor’s, we are meant to do remarkable things in this world. Love is for the weak, you could get hurt; you don’t need anyone else but me, I will always have your back and I will never hurt you’_

What a joke. To think that the first time she felt heartbroken was when she found out that her brother had murder so many people, so many innocent people, all because he always thought he had the answers to make the world better, to make her life better… she couldn’t forget the look on his face when they were taking him away and he realized the promise had been broken ‘ _I didn’t mean to hurt you, little sis. I did it for world. I did it for our family… Don’t look at me like that, I still love you’._ That was the last time she saw him, and she refused to visit, to read his letters, to let him trick her again.

Cold air hit her back making her snap out of her thoughts, it was a good thing because they were getting dark, too dark for a happy day on the beach, and that’s was not where she was trying to get; no, she was just trying to remember the first and last time she saw the sun, the water, the sand. It was when she made it to boarding school. Veronica took her with her friends. They shared a kiss and then never talked again. Lena let out a laugh, why did all her stories have an ending that felt so bittersweet?.

“What’s so funny?” Kara was sitting next to her on the back of the van, Alex driving with Maggie sitting next to her, while Winn and James talked happily on row in front of them

“Oh, nothing… Just and old memory” Lena waved her hard to try and dismiss her thoughts “I’m kind of excited for today. It has been long since I took a break”

“Yeah… I think we all needed this. Even if it is just for a day… It sucks that we can’t stay more than one night… too many responsibilities”

“With great power comes great responsibilities” Lena said, smiling when Winn said it at the same time as her

“You guys are big nerds”

“We are geniuses!” Winn replied with a big grin “We need entertainment to come up with our grandiose ideas”

“I have to agree with Winn. I don’t know what I would have done on my high school and college years with no Movie sagas, books, comics, Video games…”

Kara chuckled slightly and squeezed her arm “Alright, alright. I get it, Lena. I’m sorry”

The woman smiled to herself and leaned back against the seat to get comfortable as Winn started talking about one his favorite comics to them. She couldn’t help but notice Kara’s hand was still resting on her arm, the warm palm resting against her cold skin made her shiver, but she didn’t move, not even when the blonde started drawing small circles with her thumb; instead, she looked out the window with a smile, until she noticed a familiar car driving close.

Lena had seen the same vehicle before at the gas station, the guy driving kept looking at them, and the windows on the back seat where completely black. It was weird, and it made an alarm ring on her head, but then Kara distracted her and next time she turned, the car was gone. Now here it was again, driving next to them even if it had drove off before they left. Weird.

The driver speed past them, making Alex curse at him for his reckless driving, but he was fast, and got lost in the distance rather quickly, no one thought much of it; Lena wondered if she was becoming a paranoid. She shook her head and close her eyes, to many murder attempts, it was messing up her head. Not everyone was out to get her.

“We are here” Alex said after some time, Lena wasn’t sure when had fallen asleep, but she sat up straight and blinked a bit to come back to her senses

“Ah yes… Let me go open the gates” After a quick stretch, she moved out of the van, waved at the guard she hired to look after her home, and opened to let Alex park inside.

“Miss Luthor… I was not expecting you. Welcome” The man was polite, but Lena could tell he was surprised. Lena had never visited this house, Lionel left it for her once he passed away, but she never had the courage to visit a place that belonged to her father and her father only. It was his secret place, not even Lilian or Lex knew the place, she only found out when the papers were handed to her.

“Yes, I’m here with some… friends. It was a last-minute plan” And it had been, she was having lunch with Kara, talking about the blonde wanting to go on a road trip, go to the beach after the stress they all suffered after Reign; Lena casually mentioning the beach house and before she knew it, she was packing and now here they were

“This is beautiful!” Kara was just coming out of the car with the others, looking around and taking it all in “Lena, I can’t believe you kept this place a secret for so long”

“Never felt like coming here. The sand is so messy, and it gets everywhere” She started walking to the house, not ready to admit she had avoid this place because it was her fathers safe space “Lets go. We need to settle”

Winn and James offered to handle the bags with the few clothes and food they had pack to make lunch and dinner, but Kara took most and carry them with her, making the CEO laugh a bit. She was still getting used to her best friend showing off her superpowers like it was nothing, but it was nice to see her be herself around her, she felt included.

After realizing she had been staring a little too long, Lena looked around, trying to recognize the rooms she had seen on the pictures; it was an open space with a beautiful view to the Ocean, Living room and kitchen nicely set and almost merging together with doors that would take them to the rooms and a beautiful deck near the beach path.

Lena pointed at the doors to assign rooms, first door on the right was the room with two single beds and near the main bathroom, Winn would share that with James; second door on the left was a room with its own bathroom and a double bed for Alex and Maggie; and near a hall end, there was another room with a double bed and its own little bathroom with small balcony that she wanted to enjoy and would be sharing with Kara.

Everyone nodded in agreement and moved to settle, all of them ignoring the big double door room standing out on the house, and Lena was grateful when they respect the ‘no sneaking into the master bedroom’ rule; it was her only rule. She didn’t want anyone messing with her father’s space, and just seeing the house was enough for her to handle, whatever was after that door was far too intimate for her liking, so she didn’t mind it much.

Kara got to their room first, of course she did, and looked around, already telling Lena how much she loved everything while setting the bags down; the brunette took a little longer, still trying to set the idea on her mind that she would be sharing a room, a bed with Kara. It would be hard and not ideal, but Kara got so excited when she realized they would have a ‘sleepover’ that she didn’t have the heart to say no.

“I still can’t believe this place… It’s so pretty, Lena. Do you come here often?”

Lena shook her head as she moved to open her bag “Not really, no. It would be quite boring, don’t you think?” She was not sure why she was not telling Kara this house was just as new for her, they were best friends, but she didn’t want to ruin the happy mood

“No, no it wouldn’t… I mean, yes. It is better with people, but this is like the perfect place to get away if you want some quiet time. I would fly over often if I had a place like this”

Looking over to Kara, Lena took a minute to reply “I will get you a spare key. You can use this room and fly over whenever you needed. No one uses this place so that wouldn’t be an issue”

“W-What? No, no… I didn’t say it to get access to your home. There’s no need for that” Kara was blushing a bit, pushing her glasses up in a nervous gesture, that only make Lena smiled

“This is not really my home, Kara. That’s back in National City, and even there you are welcome to crash whenever you need to, you know that” The CEO pulled some comfortable clothes, ready to change out of the business attire she had to use for a quick meeting that morning “Besides, you told me once how everything gets a bit overwhelming sometimes, the city noises and all. You can come here when you feel like that. I really wouldn’t mind”

Lena blinked and the next thing she knew was that Kara was hugging her, warm and strong body pressed against her own making her melt easily as the blonde kept a secure hold on her “That’s… You are the best, Lena”

“Don’t mention it” Lena tried, she really tried to not sound so… in love but her voice betrayed her; she let herself enjoy the embrace and cleared her throat after a moment “We should change and move out. I’m sure everyone wants to see the place and enjoy the water”

Kara pulled back with a big smile and nodded, taking her clothes and moving to the bathroom to change and give Lena some space; the brunette let out a shaky breath and tried to control her heartbeat, she didn’t want to make Kara suspicious or uncomfortable, and she didn’t want to bother the blonde with her feelings. No, they were all there to enjoy and relax and just… be. No drama, no unrequited love issues, no sad stories, just fun times to forget for a bit.

Lena changed as quick as she could, knowing Kara would be ready in second and was probably giving her some privacy; she changed into a red bikini, not sure if she would get in the water but wanting to be ready, and blue floral beach dress to cover up. She let her hair down, sunglasses resting on her head; she checked the mirror a couple of time and after nodding to herself, she called Kara to let her know she could come out.

“Alright, I’m… Wow” The blonde stopped walking once the door opened, she was in awe with how beautiful Lena looked, a small smile coming to her face “Have I mention how nice you look with your hair down?”

Lena just managed to smile, the woman also stunned with how beautiful Kara looked with a simple white tank top and black shorts, it was simple, but it fit the blonde’s body so nicely, embracing all the right places that she couldn’t stop herself from staring. She had seen Kara’s legs on her super suit, but it was nothing like this sight, specially without the boots, and her arms, oh her arms… Lena was sure this would be a long day.

“Hair down, noted. You look nice with… everything” She wanted to hit her head against the wall, hopping that Kara wouldn’t notice the blush she could feel growing on her face “Shall we move outside?”

The blonde looked torn, like she wanted to add something else but deciding against it once Lena opened the door and her friend’s voices started filling the room “Yeah, uh… I will make sure they don’t break anything”

They both moved out after that, not really saying much as they joined the others, Kara ended up being drag by Winn and James to the beach while Alex and Maggie moved to the kitchen to cook, leaving Lena resting on one of the chairs by the deck, sunglasses on under her big umbrella while settling with a book. This was the perfect way to relax.

xxx

Halfway through her book, Lena felt an itching on the back of her head, like something or someone was watching her. She looked around, but didn’t notice anything suspicious, however, she couldn’t shake the feeling it gave her; Lena couldn't help but jump when she heard Kara calling her name, turning around just in time to see the blonde running towards her; Kara’s black shorts long forgotten near the beach, the blonde approaching her only wearing her bikini bottom and a wet tank top, not leaving anything to Lena’s imagination; her heart started racing with the sight as she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible.

“Hey, are you alright? Did I scare you? Your heart is going crazy. Should I call Alex?”

“What? No, no” The brunette found her voice after a bit and cleared her throat “I was just startled. This book, it is really good, you know?”

Kara studied her for a minute and once she was satisfied with the answer, she nodded “Alright. We just finished burying James on the sand, he sent me for his camera to take some pictures and then we are going to take a walk. Winn says he noticed some big rocks on the way here and we want to check them out. Want to join?”

Lena bit her lip and thought about it, a walk on the beach with Kara and her friends, it sounds nice “I don’t know… I mean, it looks like the three of you are having fun”

“But I want to have fun with you as well” After saying this, Kara did something that would always, always make her crack, she pouted at her “C’mon, Lena… You need to have some fun”

“This is fun” Lena tried to resist, she really did, but she was already setting the book down “Besides, what if Alex and Maggie need something from the house? I would need to find it”

“Don’t use us as an excuse Luthor” Maggie came out of the house just then, passing the camera to Kara together with a towel “Go on, we will be fine. Food won’t be ready for another hour anyways so…”

Lena looked at the detective and shook her head with a smile “I see. You just want everyone out of the house” She teased, reaching for the sunscreen, starting to rub some on her skin “I burn easily so I will need a minute, Kara”

“Let me help. I can be fast” Kara said, setting the camera on the table; Maggie chuckled when she noticed the look on Lena’s face, raising the glass of scotch she had in hand, drinking some before going back to Alex

The bottle of sunscreen was out of her hand in a flash, Kara started by taking some in her hands before looking at Lena, wanting to confirm this was okay with her, making the other woman smile as a warm feeling started growing on her chest “It’s okay, I could use some help. Just make sure you cover my neck and back completely, I will finish with my arms and stomach… in case I decide to get in the water and I need to take the dress off and all”

Kara hummed a bit before Lena saw her getting closer and when she touched her back under the dress, Lena almost stopped breathing, she could swear Kara’s breath stopped for a moment as well. When the blonde’s hands started moving, she let herself relax and focused on the task at hand. Kara was supposed to use her speed to help, but Lena noticed how slow her movements were and she was enjoying it, more than a regular friend would.

After what felt like an eternity, they were both done, Kara looked a bit flustered after the interaction and Lena couldn’t help the grin that came to her face “Uh… The guys are waiting, we should…”

“Yes, indeed” The CEO didn’t let her finish, she wanted to enjoy making Kara blush a little longer, letting herself believe for at least a moment that the blonde liked her enough to be nervous around her

Setting the sunglasses on her face once more, Lena moved down the path to the beach, stopping on the last solid part of the ground, getting ready to have hot sand between her toes. She kind of hated the feeling, she remembered as much from her last time, so with a stern look, Lena got ready to rush through this sand.

“I could take you” Kara’s voice broke her concentration, just then realizing that she was probably standing there for too long “Just let me hold you and I can float over the dry sand and take you to the shore, ground will be better there”

“I… That’s actually a good idea” She couldn’t stop herself; it was an excuse to let Kara hold her and Lena really hated the idea of the stupid dry sand on her sandals

“Great! I mean, great that I can help and… uh… I’m kind of wet, I mean, my clothes are… wet, water… your dress”

The laugh Lena let out made Kara blush hard as the CEO relaxed, gosh, she didn’t know how someone like Kara could be so attractive and cute all at the same it. It was beyond her understanding but everything about Kara felt like that “Darling, it’s okay. I get what you are saying. And believe me, I'll take a wet dress over dry sand, it will dry up while we walk”

With a nod, Kara moved closer and held her by the waist, Making Lena reach for her neck and hold tightly as the blonde moved them closer to the shower, where Winn and James were waiting “About time. C’mon, I want to explore”

Lena smiled when hearing Winn’s voice and just pulled away, making sure she was steady before nodding to let the blonde know she could let go; Kara passed the camera to James and all four of them stared walking. Lena smiled a couple a times when she felt the camera on her and Kara, but she knew most of the pictures were of them just talking and James capturing their effortless interaction, and the CEO made a mental note to ask for a copy of those pictures. After some time, they reached the rocks and while the guys moved to explored to see what they could find, Lena decided to go over one of them and sit on top, Kara easily joining her and offering a smile.

“This is beautiful, isn’t it? The ocean? It doesn’t matter how many times I see it. I’m always struck with how large and deep it really is”

Lena looked over and smiled a bit, nodding to agree with her “It’s quite the mysterious place, I don’t think we will be able to discover everything that hides there”

“There are so many things that I miss about Krypton, places I didn’t get to see. But your world, our world, it never ceases to amaze me” Kara moved over a bit, laying against Lena a bit and offering a smile

“Well, Krypton sounds like a fascinating place. I wish I could see it”

“Yeah… I wish I could take you. I would probably lose you to the science guild or something like that. With so many Kryptonians around, I wouldn’t be as interesting”

Lena shook half smiled and reached to take her hand while resting her head on top of Kara’s “Believe me darling… I could have met all the Kryptonians in the universe, and yes it would have been intriguing, but none of them would have capture my… attention the way that you did Kara Zor-El. You are unique, there’s no one quite like you”

“You wouldn’t know, I’m the only kryptonian you’ve ever talked to. Kal doesn’t count. He is mostly human”

“Well then… You will have to trust me. This is something that I know” Lena replied simply and let her eyes focus on the ocean again “You have met several humans; do you believe we are all the same? That you can simply take one of us and make them replace another?”

Kara thought about it for a moment and squeezed her hand “No, I guess you are right. No human is the same. I know… it would be impossible to replace you” She blushed and blinked in surprise with how honest that was “Or Alex, or Winn, or James or…”

“I get it, Kara. Don’t worry” She couldn’t help but laugh; Lena was confused, she was starting to think that Kara had feelings for her, but there was a voice on the back of her head telling her how crazy that sounds, reminding her that if she ruined what she had with Kara, she would be alone.

They went quiet for some time, both of enjoying the sound of the water hitting the shore and murmur of James and Winn talking bellow them. After a while, Lena noticed Kara was humming mostly to herself before she broke into a song, making her smile as her sweet voice reached her ears _“… But I can’t help, falling in love with you…”_

Lena almost jumped on her place when she heard Kara’s choice of song and even more when the blonde decided it would be funny to repeat the chorus while looking at her. For a moment, she thought about stopping her to ask, but then she heard Winn joining with his own singing as Kara smile grew and continue the song in a playful matter with her friend, making her realized that the blonde was just that, being nice and playful. She was the one looking too much into things.

James laughed and snapped some pictures and both Kara and Winn got lost into several other songs, all of them letting out a surprise sound when a wave hit close to the base of their rock and got their legs wet “We should move”

Kara considered Lena’s words and nodded, helping her down as they started walking back to the house. The brunette noticed her friends talking and looking at the sand for some shells, falling behind but she decided she wanted a minute alone and picked up her pace to get ahead of them, taking a break and enjoying the view, trying to forget what had happen.

“Lena!” The brunette felt strong arms wrapping around her shoulders just as she heard the blonde, realizing Kara had rush to her side when she noticed she was walking alone in front of them

“What are you doing?” She couldn’t help but ask, the blonde was having her fun before, she couldn’t understand why she had rush to her side. She tried to ignore the arms that were still holding her close.

“Catching up with you, silly” The tone Kara was using made her feel like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she had ask a stupid question “We are walking together”

“Right” She tried to sound natural, she really did, but Kara was a confusing being. She didn’t even think much when Kara started singing another love song and simply decided to join, which only made Kara smile and sing louder

They continued walking until they were once again near the house, she looked at Winn and James far behind, still taking pictures and picking up anything they would find in the sand. Without saying anything, Lena took her dress off, feeling Kara’s eyes over her as she stood there on her bikini, feeling confident when she realized the blonde was speechless.

“I’m going to try the water. At least until they catch up. Want to come?” Lena didn’t wait for an answer, setting her sunglasses next to the sand before walking in, almost regretting her decision when the cold water hit her legs

“Lena, you are so slow!” Kara started running towards her with a bug smile and once she was close enough, she threw some water on her back, making her squeal “C’mon, it’ll fell better once you are all in”

“Kara! I can’t believe you did that!” Before she could add anything else, the blonde threw more water at her “Kara Zor-El, you are so dead! I will teach you not to mess with a Luthor!”

“Oh, I want to see you try; you will have to catch me first, Ms. Luthor”

A playful smiled came to Lena’s face and she forgot about the water as she ran towards the blonde to tackle her, the brunette was counting on Kara’s strong body to take the hit and hold them in place but instead, they both fell backwards until their figures where lost under the water. It was for a couple of seconds and Kara pulled her out while holding her waist, but it was enough to get her wet from head to toes, her wet hair covering her face once they were both out.

“You’re an asshole, you did that on purpose” Lena’s words just made Kara laugh

“On the contrary Ms. Luthor, that was all you. I don’t know what happened. I always suspected your eyes were too green, like kryptonite, perhaps that made me weak”

“My, my… Are you… flirting with me, Ms. Danvers?” Lena was surprised but the cold water and Kara’s strong embrace was making her feel confident and awake

The comment made Kara’s demeanor change, making her realize what she had say “I... No, I mean, Lena… you have… I wasn’t…”

“Lena, Kara!” James voice interrupted Kara’s rant, making them turn and wave

They made their way back in silence and realized that James and Winn wanted to try the water some more and needed someone to look after the camera. Lena set the towel Maggie had hand them before on the sand and sat down, taking it from him and smiling “I will stay here”

They nodded and moved back to the sea, relaxing a bit as Kara sat next to her “Are you cold?”

“Not yet” Lena said as she played with the camera in hand, taking some picture of the man enjoying the water with small smile “You could go and have some fun with them”

“Not if you are staying here. I came to be with you” Kara said that like it was the easiest thing in the world

“I… I see” Lena Luthor speechless, she couldn’t believe but Kara had many effects on her and this was one of them

xxx

They all made their way back when Alex called them over for Lunch, knowing Kara would be able to hear her with her super hearing, Kara flew Lena back to the house, James and Winn following close by; once they were all in, Lena set the table to keep herself busy, she was still confused and shaken after her interactions with Kara, she didn’t like not knowing where she was standing, and Kara was too important to just take a jump that could ruin their friendship, so instead, she focused on something else, something she could control. She insisted on doing alone; It was easy, it was nice… and it looked like she was simply trying to be a nice host.

Alex set the food once Lena was done and they all joined together to eat; they talked, shared some fun stories while enjoying Alex’s food, it was amazing, and the wine Maggie had found in the house, only made it better. Lena never had many friends, or any friends for the matter, so being there, laughing until her stomach hurt, that was something she didn’t want to forget, she was enjoying it too much.

“Alex, that was amazing” The brunette dared to say once her plate was empty

“Thanks, years of learning new dishes to fill Kara’s stomach and stop her from eating raw food from the fridge”

“Hey! I would never eat… The raw meet was a one-time thing!” Kara was pouting, and Lena couldn’t help the chuckle that left her mouth

Maggie laughed loudly as Alex smirked, shrugging while sipping her wine “I can’t blame her. It was only her second week on earth and we had taken our first flight, she just took the first time she found”

“That’s adorable” Lena said with a reassuring smile as James and Winn tried to tease her “My second day on the Luthor’s home, Lionel … my father wanted to have this party to introduce me and… it was a dinner, the table was so big, and everything looked so good. I was in a foster home for two months after my mother died, and I remember… I remember thinking that it was so much food. I got excited and the first meal they set in front of me, I just took it with my bare hands and started eating with no care in the world, father found it amusing but mother… oh how she hated it. Most of the guest just laugh… I didn’t quite get the joke”

Everyone on the table had a smile as she shared her story, all of them trying to picture her as a little girl, but Kara reached under the table and squeezed her and Lena wonder if she could tell there was more to what she was sharing. The CEO didn’t have much time to wonder when she heard a hard, unimpressed, laugh coming from the door; she quickly stood, knowing that sound well

“Lena, Lena… why would share such a shameful story to make this… Alien feel better? At least tell them that I made sure you were properly punished” Lillian walked closer and she was surprised how quickly everyone was on their feet, ready to take out their guns, Kara almost wanted to jump to her “Ah ah… I wouldn’t do that if I was you Supergirl” Lillian touched the necklace on her neck “I like to carry some kryptonite with me. And I didn’t come here to pick a fight, just need to take something from Lionel’s old room”

Lillian turned and started walking towards, but Lena was faster and got on her way “I knew there was someone lurking around today. But you are not doing this. You are not welcome here. That’s fathers room”

“And yet, you did nothing. So naïve. But I wouldn’t have found this place if wasn’t for you, so maybe I should thank you. Now, move” Lilian’s voice was hard and her eyes… it made her remember the type of woman she was and how scared she was of her for years

“Lillian Luthor, you are under arrest” Alex was standing behind her, holding the gun against her back, her mother didn’t flinch and that only made her worry more

“Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer… I knew you would be here. Like I said, I don’t want to pick a fight” Lillian showed a small device on her hand “But if you try to stop me, I would be forced to blow up a couple of places. Humans and Aliens alike would be affected so please… just let me do what I came here to do”

Lena noticed Alex lowering her gun and looked at Lena that still had her eyes fixed on Lilian, the brunette took a breath and moved aside, hoping Lillian would be quick, surprised when she was dragged in “Kara, don’t. I will be fine” She knew her friend would try to stop it, but she couldn’t let her “She is not here for me”

“Always so smart… So much wasted potential” Lillian opened the door and for the first time they walked inside the room and Lena couldn’t help but gasped when she realized how much the room still smell like him. It was simple, a couple of books, a neat bed, his closet and desk by the window… a desk with pictures, pictures of her with Lex, picture of her as a baby, pictures of her… “He was always too soft” Her mother voice cut into her thoughts once she noticed where her attention was “I’m looking for his pocket clock. There's something that belongs to me in it… find it and I will leave at once”

Lena did what she asked, feeling like everything was going in slow motion as she went through her father’s stuff, looking everywhere while her mother made sure she didn’t miss a spot. When they didn’t find what she wanted, Lillian sighed and shook her head “Now that you are done, can you go? Or we can let Maggie or Alex take you down to jail”

Lillian offered a hard look to her, disgust washing over her face “You were always such a disappointment, turning your back to our family… I don’t care about the blood running on your veins, you are not worthy of the name”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me. I hate what you did to the Luthor’s name, but I will make it my own, just wait… Lex and you… you are both sick, but I won’t live under that shadow. Not now, not ever, I hate…”

Lillian didn’t let her finish, giving Lena a hard slap on the face “Watch your mouth with me. I don’t care how old you are, I don’t care about the lies you tell yourself, but watch your mouth when you talk about your brother”

“I don’t have a brother. He died the same day all those innocent people were killed, I cried for him them. The monster that’s rooting in jail is not my brother, he will never be”

Lena was sure another slap was coming, she heard the sharp sound, but it didn’t hit her skin, Kara was standing in front of her, veins glowing with green as she took the hit, leaving Lillian stun by her fast actions, giving Alex enough time to take the device from her just as Maggie got the handcuff to arrest her

“Lillian Luthor, you are under arrest for…” Lena didn’t hear the rest of Maggie’s speech, focusing on Kara that was pressed against her chest until her mother left the room, she caressed her cheek as she felt some tears start to fall

“Kara, I’m so sorry… I felt someone following us, but I didn’t think it was her, I swear. I don’t even know how she got kryptonite… I… I’m so sorry”

Kara smiled and pulled her close, slowly getting her strength back “It’s okay, Lena. I’m okay… you are okay. Let’s go to our room, yeah? James and Winn are helping with everything else, we just have to rest until dinner time”

Lena managed to nod and stood, feeling weak on her legs, her body feeling in the emotional hit she took; Kara sense this and easily picked her up, carrying her bridal stile to the room and setting her in bed. Kara was about to move an give the woman some space, but Lena tugged on her shirt “Stay”

The CEO was relieved when Kara nodded and joined her, she didn’t want to be alone, but she didn’t was to face the blonde yet, so without saying anything she turned to lay on her back, facing away from Kara, hopping she would understand what she needed. And she did, of course she did; Kara was quick to lay behind her, and pulled the brunette closer her, caressing her head a bit to help her relax as she let her cry in silence, letting her know she was there, she was not going anywhere. She had made a promise and that was the moment Lena realized Kara would keep it no matter what.

Hours went by before she felt like she could face the blonde, slowly turning around and offering a smile “Hello, Ms. Luthor. It’s good to see your face again, I was starting to miss it”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, letting Kara clean up her face in such a gentle way that it made her melt “Well, too bad I look like a mess, then. I wouldn’t want you to have this image of me on your head for too long”

“You always look beautiful, Lena. I don’t think I have ever met someone as perfect as you”

The warm feeling that was spreading through her face made her aware of her blush, she wanted to look away, she really did, but the look Kara was giving her, the way she was still caressing her cheek, it made her keep her eyes lock on the blonde “Again with the flirting, Ms. Danvers”

Kara smiled, clearly amused and happy to see Lena was feeling better, still, she looked at little closer as she thought of her next question, Lena knew Kara was still worried “How are you feeling? That was… Your mother is the worse”

“Tell me about it” She tried to make her tone light but the way her voice broke at the end let her know she was doing a bad job at it “I’m better. I must admit that it hurt, and I was not expecting it but… this helped”

“I’m glad” After Kara’s words, they both went quiet, letting the feeling of calm and comfort fill the room as each other’s presence and closeness allowed them to relax again

Lena closed her eyes as she moved closer to Kara, she was  aware of how intimate this was and she didn’t want it to end, she just wanted to stay wrapped on her arms as long as she could and with that thought in mind, she fell asleep and for the first time after an encounter with her mother, Lena’s dreams were not filled with her harsh words, instead, she found herself surrounded with the most amazing vanilla scent and the warmest feeling of all… home.

They woke one again when Alex knocked on their door, calling them for dinner. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she heard redhead mention one of Maggie’s vegan dishes that had been made just for her, so after assuring Alex they would be out in a bit, Lena proceed to try and wake Kara, who would only groan with her attempts, making her smile

“Kara, love… you need to wake up” Lena noticed how the endearment term made Kara move around a bit, so she got a bit brave and kissed her cheek “C’mon darling, there’s yummy food waiting outside”

“You are comfy” Kara managed to say and pulled Lena closer, burying her face on Lena’s chest, making her laugh a bit

“Of course, I’m comfy, boobs are usually very soft and quite good pillows”

“Yeah, nice boobs” Kara mumbled against her and Lena had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, waiting for a couple of minutes until Kara could really analyze her words. It didn’t take long, the blonde jumped back and looked at Lena with a blush “Oh Rao, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean… I was not trying… I just…”

The brunette couldn’t take it anymore, maybe it was all the flirting or how cute Kara looked or how relieved she was that her mother was captured again or simply how weightless she felt after crying over _everything_ for so long, Lena was not sure of what moved her, all she knew is that she wanted to kiss Kara to stop her ramble, so she did. She took a risk .

At first Kara was surprised but that only lasted a couple of second before she pulled Lena by the waist as kissed her back fully, setting the brunette on her lap as both got lost in the kiss; it was sweet, it was hungry, it was everything Lena hoped it would be, ‘ _A super kiss’_ she almost wanted to say, but she didn’t, savoring the moment as much as she could.

They both remember they needed air after a moment, pulling back to stare at each other, both trying to understand what happened, almost trying to make sure it had been real “Kara, I… “

“Please don’t say it was a mistake because thatwasthebestkissofmylife” Kara’s words were so fast at the end that she almost didn’t catch what she said, almost.

“It was the best kiss of my life as well” Lena took her hands to squeeze them and let her know that she meant it “I was just trying to say… I’ve been dreaming of this moment for so long”

“Me too” The blonde leaned closer and gave her a sweet peck “You are so beautiful and amazing, Lena Luthor, it is really hard not to fall for you”

“The feeling is absolutely mutual, Kara… there’s no one else I want to be with, not like this… you feel so right”

“I know, you left me on a trance since I first met you, you inspire me… I’m just glad we are both on the same page”

“Oh darling, you have no idea” Lena went in for another kiss, this was being cut shot when Alex knocked on their door, calling them out again, apparently worried about them

“Let’s go… As much as I like this, I don’t want her to kick the door” Lena couldn’t help the smile that came over her face when she heard the blonde, nodding to agree with her

“To be continued” Lena said after one last kiss, moving out of bed, she waited for Kara and took her hand, holding it firmly as she squeezed it and walked out of the room with her to face their friends. ‘ _Who would've believed it? A Luthor and a Super… love works in mysterious ways’._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Loved it? Hate it? Let me know
> 
> See you next time


End file.
